


Vivir en el pasado

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-03
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verlo a su querido hermano convertido en un Santo Dorado, uno respetado por sus compañeros de armas, era algo que anheló durante mucho tiempo; sin duda Aioria había cumplido con la promesa de convertirse en un respetado Santo de Athena. Los años habían pasado y Leo había dejado de ser aquel niño temeroso por un futuro incierto, ahora era un hombre con todas las letras, tan lejano e intocable como las estrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivir en el pasado

 Como si la vida fuera un premio, Aioros, el Santo más fiel a Athena había regresado.

 

Los dioses le habían concedido el permiso de volver al Santo que había sacrificado su vida por su Diosa, siendo durante muchos años considerado injustamente un traidor.

 

Si bien los años habían pasado, Aioros aún tenía muchos asuntos pendientes. Verlo a su querido hermano convertido en un Santo Dorado, uno respetado por sus compañeros de armas, era algo que anheló durante mucho tiempo, sin duda Aioria había cumplido con la promesa de convertirse en un respetado Santo de Athena. Los años habían pasado y Leo había dejado de ser aquel niño temeroso por un futuro incierto, ahora era un hombre con todas las letras, tan lejano e intocable como las estrellas. Llevando en su sangre, la sangre de Sagitario.

 

A pesar de las adversidades, Aioria portó esa sangre durante mucho tiempo como el peso de una traición, sin embargo ahora podía sentir orgullo de ser el hermano menor de Aioros. Sí, sin duda los años habían pasado y aquel hombre que Aioria admiraba como a un semi dios caminaba entre ellos como un mortal más.

 

¡Por todos los Dioses, era su querido hermano! Aquel que le enseñó la lealtad, el orgullo, el honor. Si Leo era quien era, se lo debía todo a él. Eso era indiscutible. Y aun, a pesar del tiempo aquella figura no se desvanecía, por el contrario, permanecía más intacta que nunca, brillante. Y Aioros estaba vivo, y Aioros podía ver con orgullo a su pequeño hermano, como este a su vez veía con vida a aquel del que siempre quiso imitar como guerrero. Sin tener tan cruel destino.

 

¿Y la vida era un premio?

 

…

 

Aioria comenzó a subir con paso seguro cada escalinata de los Templos. Debía vencer esa barrera de hielo que lo distanciaba de su hermano, debía llegar a su templo y arrojarse a sus brazos como cuando eran niños y descansar, seguro de que nada malo pasaría. Necesitaba a aquel hermano mayor, cumpliendo su rol como tal. Necesitaba ese calor, no le bastaba con verlo vivo, necesitaba _sentirlo_ vivo.

 

Cuando las batallas finalizaron y le comunicaron que su hermano sería devuelto a la vida no se imaginó que sería tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos, decirle algo tan sencillo como "hermano".

 

Ese halo de respeto era demasiado poderoso como para quebrarlo de la noche a la mañana. Tantos años, tantas batallas desde la muerte del "traidor" que este terminó por convertirse en una leyenda, pronto a ser un mito. Que Zeus no le permita. Aioros era tan real como el cariño y el respeto que le tenía su pequeño hermano.

 

Subiendo las escalinatas que lo conducían a Sagitario, Aioria no pudo evitar echarse un vistazo. Que gracioso ver al Santo de Leo cuestionarse si estaba presentable. Portaba su grandiosa Armadura que brillaba como nunca. ¿Por qué se había envestido con ella? Tal vez para enorgullecer a su hermano mayor, para que este viera en lo que se había convertido, para demostrarle que lo había logrado. Aun así, el Santo de Leo detuvo sus pasos, inseguro de causar una buena impresión. ¿Tan poderosa era la presencia de Sagitario en su vida? Sí, y mucho más.

 

Golpeó el amplio portal de Sagitario. Era todo tan extraño, aquella Casa, mucho tiempo sin dueño, volvía a tenerlo. Aioros apareció permitiéndole a su hermano menor entrar, vestía de manera mundana, sin embargo con esa majestuosidad que obligaba a tenerle respeto. La ropa común y corriente le otorgaba una apariencia sublime. Si con tan solo pronunciar su nombre más de uno en el Santuario se estremecía, ahora al verlo era morir y estar en el Olimpo junto al decimotercer dios.

 

Aioros siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras y al parecer la muerte lo había acallado aun más. Como si escondiese los secretos de la vida y por eso ya nada tenía por decir. Ese mutismo desesperó a Aioria, siempre lo desesperaba aun cuando eran niños, pero guardó la compostura.

 

Con las palabras justas le preguntó si quería algo de beber. Leo asintió para luego aceptar un vaso con agua. La pregunta inevitablemente llegó.

 

—¿Para qué has venido? —Aioros lo observaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Aioria también se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Para qué había ido? Demonios, para ver a su querido hermano mayor, algo lógico. ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría allí?  
—Quería saber cómo estabas —fue la corta, pero sincera contestación de Leo. Tantas cosas quiso decirle, tantas otras quiso preguntarle. ¿Estaría orgulloso de él?  
—Bien.

 

  Un silencio inundó el Templo, Aioros todavía de pie aceptó el vaso que ya vacío le devolvió su hermano menor. Aioria estaba sin palabras, aunque en realidad ellas no querían salir de su boca. Por unos segundos se sintió pequeño, como en antaño, un frágil niño dependiente de su hermano mayor.

 

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo? —pregunto Sagitario al ver la dificultad de su hermano por formular palabras.

 

Supo a lo que había ido a hacer allí, comprendió sus intenciones, por eso Aioros no necesitó que su hermano le dijera cuánto lo había extrañado, o que lo quería. Podía leerlo en sus pupilas que bailaban nerviosas.

 

  Aioria aceptó la fría invitación de su hermano maldiciendo el tiempo, la muerte, la vida y... Shura. Quienes los habían distanciado. Tantos años perdidos por recuperar. En apariencias Sagitario no tenía intenciones de recuperar ese tiempo.

 

Y Shura... solo había acatado ordenes, pero durante todos esos años de ausencia, si bien nunca hubo un enfrentamiento directo, un odio se fue anidando en el corazón de Leo, dedicado pura y exclusivamente a aquel que le había arrebatado lo único que la vida le había dado de bueno: un hermano.

 

—El Patriarca me ha mandado a llamar. Más tarde nos veremos.

 

  Leo asintió. Se iría y volvería mas tarde. Vio como su hermano daba la vuelta para irse. Quiso salir corriendo detrás suyo para abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que se había guardado. Esperó a que Aioros diera la vuelta para hacerlo, para decidirse y tomar ese coraje, sin embargo Sagitario no giró, por el contrario se alejo con rapidez.

 

Vencido y acobardado se fue del Templo.

 

 ¿El Santo de Leo vencido y acobardado? Quién lo diría. Su hermano era el único que tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir así. Quiso enojarse, para poder cambiar el dolor por otro sentimiento, pero no podía enojarse con quien consideraba más que un hermano. ¿Lo era? ¿O el tiempo lo había convertido en una leyenda viviente, en un semi dios?

 

Detestó ver cómo era tratado al igual que los demás. Como si fuera uno más del montón y no su hermano pequeño. Aioros lo trataba a con la misma frialdad con la que trataba al Patriarca. ¿Era eso justo? Aun así, no era la culpa de Sagitario, si no del tiempo, la muerte, el destino y, de nuevo, Shura.

 

  Fuera del Templo, Aioria no pudo evitar derramar unas pocas lágrimas de impotencia. ¿Por qué demonios lloraba? Debía hacer algo, debía hablar con su hermano.

 

 ¡Vamos, no eran tan difícil decir "te extrañe" ¿verdad?! Aunque fuera solo eso, Leo estaba más que seguro que si conseguía pronunciar aquella dos palabras, esa distancia, ese muro helado sería quebrado. Tan solo debía exigirle a sus piernas caminar, correr detrás de su querido hermano. Se obligó a reaccionar y atravesó de nuevo el Templo de Sagitario.

 

A pesar de su decisión, sus pasos eran inseguros, lentos, como si intentara retrasar el encuentro. Hacía rato que su hermano mayor se había ido. De seguro ya andaba por Piscis. Lo esperaría a la salida del recinto del Patriarca, ya no podía retrasar más ese encuentro.

 

Comenzó a caminar más seguro y por nada se hubiera detenido en Capricornio de no ser por sentir el cosmos de Aioros en el. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en semejante lugar? Tal vez arreglando algunos asuntos del pasado.

 

_Cuánta inocencia, Aioria._

 

  Ingresó al amplio Templo escondiendo su cosmos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque de seguro en su interior ya lo sospechaba.

 

Ver esa escena fue demasiado para Leo, aquel semi dios inalcanzable, aquella leyenda que respetaba, se convirtió en nada, en un simple ser vivo preso de las emociones humanas, preso del deseo, la pasión y la lujuria.

 

Nunca había visto a su hermano mayor tan humano como en aquella ocasión. Por completo desnudo Aioros, se mostraba como un humano más, como lo que era, y no un semi dios como lo creía.

 

La escena, el ver al asesino de su hermano poseyendo ese cuerpo, a la vez que el dueño de ese cuerpo disfrutaba el sometimiento, fue una burla, una falta de respeto a aquellas ideas y valores que había formado a través del tiempo. Aioria le perdió el respeto a su hermano en ese momento. Sintió ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo, el legendario Santo de Sagitario, podía permitirse rebajarse de aquella manera con su propio verdugo? No era nada más que basura, él y todo lo que le había inculcado de pequeño.

 

Leo creyó comprender en ese momento que la distancia y el muro entre ellos, solo era entre ellos. Aparentemente la muerte, el destino, el tiempo y Shura no lo habían distanciado de este último.

 

¿En eso se tenía que convertir para sentir la caricia y el calor fraternal, eso tenía que ser Aioria?

 

Por suerte las lágrimas le impidieron seguir visualizando aquella escena, la vista nublada solo le ofreció el contorno de los cuerpos. Reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor llamándolo.

 

Recién ahí Aioria salió corriendo como si fuera un chiquillo de ocho años. Aioria se encerró en su Templo, quitándose su imponente armadura, mientras que Aioros solo podía esperar a que su hermanito comprendiera las cosas. Quiso ir a su Casa para hablarle, pero supo que Leo cuando se sintiera preparado iría a su Templo y entonces recién ahí, más tranquilos, podría decirle y explicarle cómo era la situación.

 

Shura observaba entristecido al hombre que amaba, buscaba al igual que él una solución, una explicación lógica y coherente. Si es que el amor podía ser lógico y coherente.

 

 "Tranquilo, lo entenderá", fue lo único que Capricornio pudo decirle. Quiso hacerle entender que Aioria no era más un niño de ocho años, si no un hombre, y que por ende tarde o temprano lo entendería.

 

Pero Aioros se había quedado en el tiempo, con la imagen de un pequeño e inseguro hermano, no con la imagen de un hombre recto y orgulloso. Las cosas se dieron como Aioros las esperaba. O casi, al fin y al cabo era humano y como humano solía cometer errores y equivocarse. Aioria se presentó en el Templo de Sagitario tan entero como su tembloroso cuerpo se lo permitió.

 

 Sagitario esperó a que comenzara a hablar, pero al ver que no lo hacía y que en cambio solo se limitaba a observarlo con enojo y desprecio, decidió comenzar él.

 

—Se que para ti esto es difícil. No solo porque es un hombre y un compañero de batallas —Aioros se situó frente a su hermano.

 

  Para Aioria no era un problema que fueran hombres, ni compañeros de batallas. Hasta casi, en ese momento, ni siquiera le importaba que fuera su verdugo. Era tan difícil aceptarlo. Aceptar que estaba celoso. Sí, era eso: celos. Por no poder abrazar a su hermano mayor, por ver como a otro hombre le era más fácil tocarlo, mientras que él ni siquiera podía posar una mano en su hombro.

 

Desde que Aioros había vuelto a la vida, ni siquiera un leve contacto habían tenido. Aioria quiso hablar y decir todo eso, pero como sus palabras no le obedecían optó por demostrarlo con gestos. Abrazó sorpresivamente a su hermano mayor, un abrazo anhelado y fraternal. Al principio, por la sorpresa del gesto, Aioros permaneció inmóvil, frío y con los brazos a los costados. Pero pasados unos segundos rodeó la cintura de Aioria en un cálido abrazo. Leo comenzó a llorar, en parte por la emoción y en parte por la impotencia de querer odiarlo y no poder.

 

—Te desprecio —dijo Leo con la voz quebrada—, te detesto, te odio, me deshonras —. Lloraba, ya sin pudor de hacerlo.

 

Qué ingenuo por creer que si se daba una situación así le diría otras palabras. “Te quiero, te extrañé, te necesito, me enorgulleces”. En cambio le había dicho todo eso. Sagitario cerró los ojos y comprendió a su hermano.

  
—No es cierto. Lo sé.

 

  Ahora si las piernas de Aioria lo traicionaron, un leve temblor en el cuerpo, su hermano lo había descubierto. Claro que no le despreciaba, ni lo detestaba, ni lo odiaba y mucho menos lo deshonraba.

 

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡Dime maldición! —suplicó Aioria aferrado al cuello de su hermano, el silencio de este le dolió profundamente. Acaso ¿No había nada por hacer? ¿Nada salvaría aquella relación?

 

  Leo no pudo contemplar esa idea, era demasiado para él, por eso, en un intento desesperado de decir con gestos aquello que silenciaba, posó los labios en la boca santa de su hermano. Descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre el de Aioros lo obligó a caer de espaldas sobre el blanco sillón. La pierna de Aioria se encontraba entre medio de las de su hermano, por nada del mundo dejaría aquel lugar.

 

Cuando Sagitario pudo entrar en sí, reaccionó intentando quitarse a su hermano menor de encima, pero al ver esas pupilas marcadas por el dolor no pudo evitarlo. Supo entonces que no poseía el conocimiento suficiente para entender los impulsos del corazón, supo que el dichoso tiempo le había hecho perder un poco a su hermano, pues no podía reconocerlo en ese momento como tal. Y le dolió, y se sintió culpable por haberlo visto antes y no haber hecho absolutamente nada para evitar el desesperado intento por salvar algo que creían muerto.

 

—Aioria, te equivocas. Así las cosas no serán distintas.

 

 Aioria detuvo los besos furiosos para analizar esas palabras.

 

—Lo se... por eso… por lo menos te quiero a mi lado como hombre.

 

  La imagen de su querido y pequeño hermano le vino fugaz a la mente y eso le revolvió el estómago.

 

Recordar cuando eran pequeños lo estremecía.

 

Pero Aioros abrió los ojos y no se encontró a aquel niño, si no con un hombre. Bello, encantador, imponente, llamativo, deslumbrante. Y se perdió en esos ojos mientras su hábil lengua, que demostraba lo poco niño que era, le devoraba con pasión el cuello y el rostro.

 

Aioros quiso disculparse, pedir clemencia. Supo lo que tenía que hacer si no quería perder a aquel como lo que no era. Lo recostó boca arriba y comenzó a probar su piel, pura y prohibida. Aioria entregado, se dejó llevar por la suave caricia de esa lengua, gimiendo y jadeando.

 

 Sus miembros hinchados, pidiendo una atención urgente. En pocos segundos las ropas estaban diseminadas por todo el suelo. ¡Que los condenasen por semejante pecado! Que importaba en ese momento. Aioros sonrió complacido al ver el escultural cuerpo de su hermano menor, el miembro se erguía expectante, fue por eso que en un baño de lengua llegó hasta él, deleitándose con el aroma embriagador y a la vez afrodisiaco.

 

Aprovechó la ocasión para hurgar en la intimidad del menor y rió al verse en el dilema. ¿Su querido hermanito todavía era virgen allí o algún desalmado se había atrevido a profanar su inocencia? Qué hipócrita se sintió, mientras introducía un dedo con extrema facilidad.

 

Quiso investigar, conocer el nombre de su primer amante, reprocharle semejante osadía; pero se censuró al ver que era su propio dedo el que bailaba libre en su interior. ¿Quién era para reprochárselo? Sin embargo lo hizo, escuchar aquel nombre le causó una inexplicable furia interior, que fue apagada por las palabras de Leo.

 

"Tranquilo, yo estuve de acuerdo. Saga no me forzó".

 

Aioros retiró los dedos cuando descubrió por boca de su hermano que aquel desalmado lo había tomado cuando solo tenía catorce años. De nuevo Aioria lo tranquilizó, por supuesto que no le diría la verdad, ni mucho menos le contaría que Shura había intentado lo mismo con él. ¿Para qué? Sería lo mejor, quizás así se olvidaría de Capricornio, pero... solo conseguiría lastimarlo, nada más.

 

 Igual ¿qué podía reclamarle Aioros? Si él había estado muerto, no podía atarlo a Shura a un eterno e insensato amor. En ese entonces Aioria no le dio cabida al español, era el asesino de su hermano. No se rebajaría de aquella forma.

 

Mientras Aioros tenía la hombría de su hermano en la boca, este gemía recordando las palabras de Shura en aquel entonces, pidiéndole disculpas, tratando de explicarle que solo había acatado ordenes, en su interior Leo lo supo, pero debía descargar su bronca y su dolor con alguien y ese alguien era Capricornio.

 

Borró la imagen del español de la mente y con la voz ronca le suplicó a su hermano que le introdujera los dedos, acción que Aioros llevó de inmediato provocando la eyaculación de su pequeño hermano. Aioria era delicioso.

 

Sin descansar siquiera, como si anhelara eso desde hacía mucho tiempo devoró con hambre y ansiedad el cuerpo de hermano mayor, poniendo todo el empeño en la tarea, como si así le devolviera un poco de todo lo que le había enseñado y dado en antaño.

 

Cuando comprendió que en pocos instantes todo acabaría, se detuvo, quería ese semen en su interior. Quería sentirse bendecido de aquella forma... un semi dios ofreciendo su néctar. En ese momentos Aioros volvió a dudar. Comenzaba a preguntarse si sería correcto profanar aquella pureza, quebrar el lazo fraternal, mientras que Leo por su lado se preguntaba si era digno de recibir a su hermano mayor, si estaba soñando o estaba despierto, o si había muerto y se encontraba en el Olimpo junto al hombre, al semi dios que en ese instante lo poseía.

 

 Al ver la duda y el temor en el rostro del mayor, Leo lo tomó por el cuello y le depositó un cálido beso, su boca despedía el aroma característico y penetrante a hombre. Una tranquilizadora sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Luego recostó a su hermano mayor y lo contempló. Contempló el cuerpo que cuando niño admiraba.

 

 Tanto quería parecerse a su hermano que hasta envidiaba su fisionomía. De chico le encantaba espiarlo mientras se cambiaba, más de una vez Aioros lo había sorprendido, pero comprendiendo que era mera curiosidad del pequeño, aunque en más de una ocasión había visto un destello de deseo en esas pupilas. Era imposible, Aioria era un niño. Nunca le molestó a Sagitario mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo, nunca lo consideró una ofensa o una osadía y mucho menos una perversión, jamás se le había cruzado una sola intención libidinosa. En ese entonces Aioria comenzaba a anhelar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, deseando tener uno igual cuando fuera grande.

 

Y ahí estaban los dos hechos hombres, sin nada que envidiarse mutuamente. Leo, sobre Aioros, comenzó a cubrirlo de besos para para darle la seguridad que necesitaba. Debía quebrar ese lazo que inevitable y lamentablemente se había quebrado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

 

Se sentó sobre él y con sumo placer la hombría de su hermano comenzó a deslizarle en su interior, fue hundiéndose más y más. A pesar del dolor que le produjo, fue inexplicable el profundo placer que sintió Leo al estar así. Se sentía lleno y completo.

 

Una breve pausa, un sonido gutural producido por la garganta de Aioria y un gemido por parte de Aioros, fue el comienzo a ese acto morboso e inexplicable... porque nadie entendería lo que allí ocurría, nadie.

 

Leo comenzó a mover las caderas acompasadamente, subiendo y bajando, deleitándose con cada centímetro que se introducía más y más en su estrecha intimidad. Aquello era demasiado. Aioros no reprimió ningún gemido, ningún jadeo, ningún grito. Gozó de ese hombre como nunca había gozado a ninguno. Y Aioria se sintió satisfecho y agraciado. Una fuerza divina se apoderó de ellos. La penetración, el acto en sí, se convirtió en un regalo de los dioses. Sus cuerpos masculinos chocaban entre sí, la fuerza de los brazos, de las piernas y de todo su ser, transformó la penetración en una lucha por mantener el poder.

 

Con furia Aioria movía las caderas mientras que Aioros clavaba los dedos en esa cintura, causándole tanto dolor como placer. Sentir que ese hombre lo poseía con extremo deseo y pasión, era la locura para Leo, así como era demasiado para Sagitario ver con qué furor su pequeño hermano se entregaba.

 

De nuevo Aioria se descargó, solo que en esa ocasión sobre el vientre del mayor. Sin tocarse había alcanzado el éxtasis, en medio de gemidos y gritos, para luego sentir esa particular calidez en su interior, recorriéndole las entrañas, bajando con lentitud para perderse entre las nalgas. Algo sucio e impuro. ¡Qué demonios! ¿A quién le importaba? Se habían entregado con pleno gusto, creando así un nuevo lazo. ¿Qué importaba si algo se había quebrado? Un lazo mucho más fuerte, que era el amor, comenzaba a renacer con una fuerza inimaginable, producto del cariño fraternal y la entrega emocional.

 

Aun así no dejaban de ser hermanos, eso lo sabían. Aun así, Aioria lo necesitaba como tal, fue por eso que Aioros le dijo lo que su pequeño hermano había querido escuchar desde su resurrección.

 

 Pero no lo dijo por compromiso, Sagitario nada hacía ni nada decía por compromiso.

 

—Me siento orgulloso de ti... mi pequeño hermano.

 

  La felicidad y la paz embargaron el corazón de Leo, ya no lloraba de tristeza, sino de alegría. Sentía la tranquilidad de ver realizada su promesa. Posó los labios en la boca de su hermano mayor dando comienzo así a un amor más que enfermizo. ¡Por Aphrodita y por Dionisio que ese amor no escapara del silencio de aquel Templo!

 

 **Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
